ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Lorraine
Biographical History The Early Years Matilda Lorraine was a rich and powerful woman who lived in Paris, France. Little did her rich and powerful socialite friends know was that she frequented wrestling events in Mexico City, Mexico. Matilda didn’t do this because she enjoyed the sport, far from it, but because she was having a secret relationship with a Mexican wrestler named Juan Diaz, who competed under the mask of the lucha libre calling himself El Tigre. Their relationship remained secret until one day Matilda became pregnant. Juan could no longer keep the secret and thus he admitted to his wife the truth of his infidelity. His wife left him that very night, the night he was to compete in a match. During the match he suffered an accident in the ring which broke his neck and left him crippled and in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. With Juan’s wife leaving him Matilda married him and soon their daughter Allison was born. They realized quickly that little Allison was going to be very smart. Lorraine received her bachelor of arts in history, a master of science in psychology, and is pursuing a doctorate in psychology (completed in late 2016). Education wasn’t enough for Allison, though. Allison was determined to finish the work of her father. Matilda was dead set against it but, with the blessing of her father, she trained with Juan’s brother, Carlos, who was also a wrestler. After a string of victories in small time promotions in Mexico, her father bestowed upon Allison the mask and title of Tigra. Wrestling History Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference (2013 to 2014) Lorraine got her start in the United States by joining the Southeastern Women’s Wrestling Conference as Tigra where she earned a string of victories until eventually losing to and being unmasked by Karen McBride. The loss of her mask, which held such a special place in her heart, left Lorraine bitter and angry. Lorraine aligned herself with Arcadia Chavez and Jennifer Alan, calling themselves Scorched Earth, and they took on the SWWC establishment. This new alliance proved fruitful for Lorraine as she eventually would go on to win the SWWC Tag Team Championships and the GDW Women's Championship. Future Wrestling Alliance (2013 to 2014) Allison, under the advice of her trainer Sophie O'Brian, signed a contract with FWA. Immediately she went on a winning streak leading into the Rumble Bash pay per view where she won the FWA World Tag Team Championships. Allison would name Laurel Anne Hardy as her tag team partner and they would go on to have a successful series of matches against Mya Denton and Maddox Taylor. Global Championship Wrestling (2014 to Present) After the Future Wrestling Alliance folded, Laurel Anne Hardy and Allison Lorraine would come to GCW. As FWA's first, last, and undefeated World Tag Team Champions, they were quickly put into the tag team title hunt. The Camelot duo of Aphrodite and Julia Noel would be dethroned by The Zodiac Killers to become GCW World Tag Team Champions. Laurel and Allison feuded with Fear and Loathing in the UK and they eventually defeated them at Extreme Prejudice but a vengeful Aphrodite Noel, with new power thanks to brainwashing GCW Owner Glory Braddock, forced the duo to defend the belts a second time that same night against Neil Newman and Kyle Butler of Golden Era. Golden Era easily defeated the fatigued team to become new champions. They title reign would only last a month before Allison and Laurel regained the belts from Golden Era. There was no time for them to rest as they begun a feud with the Apocalypse faction. Steven and Michael Bauer managed to defeat The Zodiac Killers to become champions but it too only lasted a month before Allison and Laurel won the belts back, their third reign as champions. Their third reign would end in a competitive fight against Jessica Lasiewicz and Kyle Butler. After the loss of the tag titles, Laurel Anne Hardy would leave GCW and Allison Lorraine was left to pursue a singles career. Allison floundered in the mid-card until she ran into the #GingerNation. Allison managed to beat each and every one of them, including their leader Marie Annabelle Jones. Marie, wanting a chance to get revenge, put her hair on the line if Allison put her contract on the line. In the rematch, Marie defeated Allison, and thus Allison's contract became property of #GingerNation. Allison was forced to dye her hair red and join #GingerNation. She rebelled and so the nation brought their agent, Tabitha Silverstone, in. Tabitha forced Allison to burn the Tigra mask that had been in her family for ages and then she immersed her in the upscale, aristocratic French lifestyle of Allison's mother Matilda. This slowly helped to sway Allison (or brainwash her depending upon your perspective). Now Allison wishes to call herself #GingerAllison and is a proud member of the #GingerNation. After earning the trust of #GingerNation, she was teamed with co-founder Jinxy and the two would work together and become GCW World Tag Team Champions at Survival of the Fittest 2015. More and more Allison would evolve and change, becoming just like her Ginger-Counterparts. She and Jinxy worked well together, defeating Golden Class in a rematch as well as beating other formidable challengers until they ran into Oliva and Brooklyn of High Voltage, who defeated them at For Glory & Gold 2015 for the tag team titles. Allison would feud briefly with Marie Jones, the original leader of the Ginger Nation who had been kicked out by Jinxy and the others, before the Ginger Nation would be drafted entirely to the Shotgun Brand of Global Championship Wrestling. There they forcibly removed Fury from the Ginger Nation and added Julia Boleyn, renaming her The Ginger Enigma. The Ginger Trio, as members of the shotgun brand, are now looking to potentially become GCW Global Tag Team Champions. Allison and her Ginger comrades continually harassed the team of Controversy (Destiny Skye & Hannah Myers) and the champions Kayla Jones & Victoria Salinas. Eventually a triple threat match between the three teams was decided upon to settle the feud. The Ginger Nation won that match i n order to become the new GCW Global Tag Team Champions. This would be Allison's second reign as a member of the Ginger Nation and her fifth reign in GCW overall. This would make Allison the first competitor to win both the GCW World Tag Team and GCW Global Tag Team Championships. Allison took a lead role in the #GingerNation, assisting Jenni and the third member of the nation, The Ginger Enigma, in using any means necessary to retain the titles. Their biggest coup was managing to convince General Manager Tiffany Manning to let them compete utilizing a variant of freebird rule, allowing any two of them to be in the match at any time. This effectively made every match involving the #GingerNation a handicap match. A new general manager, Allison Mayberry, thought she had the #GingerNation backed into a corner when she booked them against four other teams in an elimination tables match. But much to her surprise, they pulled another trick; introducing Karina Lysenko into the group. Allison and the #GingerNation successfully defended the GCW Global Tag Team Championships yet again. Allison was then harassed by her former tag team partner and former friend Laurel Anne Hardy. No one knew quite what brought Hardy back to GCW but she insisted that she felt guilty over not being there for Allison when she was forced to join #GingerNation. Allison resisted Laurel's presence and it boiled over into all out war leading up to a confrontation at Resurrection VI, but not just any confrontation: a Last Woman Standing Match. Laurel would not only win the match but, in the process, she managed to bring Allison back to her senses. Allison and Laurel buried the hatchet and became friends again on night 1 of Resurrection, were inducted into the GCW Hall of Fame together on night 2, and then together helped bring down the #GingerNation once and for all on night 3. After Resurrection had ended, Allison and Ginger Enigma remained friends and decided to continue the #GingerNation name, only this time giving it a good name and a good reputation as opposed to the bad one it had developed. They began feuding with Pure Class leading up to For Glory & Gold where they would lose to Loretta Inglewood and Summer Newman. Allison and Enigma were then determined to refocus themselves and challenge for the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship in tag team turmoil at Survival of the Fittest. Lorraine and Enigma failed to capture the tag team championships in the Tag Team Turmoil. From there she would go down in defeat to Aubrianna Powers on the following Livewire. She and The Enigma would come up short yet again in tag team competition, losing a three way to The Elite that also involved The Truth and Damian Snow. Things appeared to look up when they snapped their losing streak, defeating The Sloane Sisters in tag team action. Ginger Nation went back to their losing ways as they lost a tag team match to Derek Powers and James Knight on the first Livewire of 2018. Allison would later go on to lose to Myra Lynwood in one on one action. Allison, though, swore to turn things around after coming in second place in a Civil War Preview. Allison and The Enigma would team up with Timothy Myers against Aubrianna Powers and The Sloane Sisters but shenanigans would allow Powers and The Sloanes to pick up the win. Surprisingly, Allison would get a shot at the GCW North American Championship in a triple threat match against champion Andrea Hernandez and Whitney Sloane. Unfortunately for Lorraine, she still came up short. Then The Ginger Nation again reunited for tag team action against Karen McBride and Melanie McBride. Allison was ready to put the McBride siblings away when a woman wearing Allison's old Tigra masked attacked, costing her the match. Allison would face the masked woman, named Tigra, in a one on one match. Allison's own trainer, Carlos Diaz, interfered to cost Allison the match. It was revealed that same night the new Tigra was Carmen Diaz, Carlos's daughter and thus Allison's cousin. They had come to GCW in order to punish Allison for what they claimed was an unforgivable sin; the sin of burning the Tigra mask when she was a member of Ginger Nation. Carlos declared that this sin made her no longer worthy of the mask or the identity and thus declared that his daughter, Carmen, was the new Tigra. Carmen would continue to harass Allison, costing her a match against James R. Knight. Livewire traded Allison to Shotgun but unfortunately Carmen went with her as part of the trade. Carmen scored a victory over Allison as part of a ten person tag team match. Then at Resurrection both were part of the Global X Destiny Match which saw Carmen walk away with the Destiny briefcase and Allison leave with the Nothing Briefcase; this meant that Carmen, at one some point, would control Allison's destiny. Carmen and Allison would get a shot against Nate Lawson and the Heritage Championship in a triple threat match but Nate retained. Carmen again scored a victory over Allison in a six person tag team match. Carmen and Allison were both part of the Any Given Night Match on Shotgun but they ended up eliminating each other while they battled to a no contest in a Strange Bedfellows tag team match. Finally Carmen had enough and tried to use her Destiny Briefcase to make Allison her slave. Allison was too smart for her tactic and appealed to Carmen's ego, tricking her into agreeing to a ladder match with the Tigra mask and identity on the line. Uprising Wrestling Alliance (2016 to 2017) Allison Lorraine would join UWA's new Cruiserweight division in 2016. Despite being eliminated in the first round of a tournament to crown its first champion, she persisted, going on quite the hot streak for several months before eventually getting a shot at the UWA Cruiserweight Championship at Collision Course against champion Cam Knowles and fellow challenger Cassidy Carter in a triple threat match. Lorraine would win the match to become the new UWA Cruiserweight Champion, renaming it the UWA #Gingerweight Championship in honor of her membership in the #GingerNation. Gimmick/Personality Having been born to a wealthy French socialite mother, Allison tends to be a little classy. On the other hand she has a Latin temper of her father as well and can explode at any time. Allison is cynical. She lost her mask in a match against the villainous Karen McBride and along with it any innocence she had towards the industry. Allison is now out for herself, if the fans cheer her then great if not, she doesn’t care. Style and Strategy Allison Lorraine was trained a lucha libre and thus will take incredible risks in all of her matches. Moves Submission Moveset *Cobra Clutch *Grapevine Ankle Lock submission *Texas Cloverleaf High Risk Movset *Springboard Dropkick *Springboard hurricinrana *Springboard splash *Springboard leg drop *Shooting Star Cross Body Press *Missile Dropkick *Frog Splash *Van Daminator *Corkscrew Suicide Plancha *Baseball slide into head scissors takedown *Dive through the top and second rope onto an opponent backed against the steel barricade *Springboard moonsault from the ring apron to the outside to a standing opponent *Leg drop off the top *Big splash off the second rope *Leg drop off the second rope *Whisper in the wind *Bulldog off the second rope Miscellaneous Moveset *Japanese Arm Drag *Enziguri kick *Roundhouse kick *Spinning Heel Kick *Downward spiral *STO *Side Russian Leg Sweep *Bulldog *Spear *Head scissors takedown *Scissors Kick *Standing moonsault *Back Cracker Finishing and Trademark Moves *'High Risk Finisher:' Eye of the Tiger (corkscrew 630 senton) *'Knockout Finisher:' Ferocious Fate (twist of fate) *'Trademark Move:' Springboard Spinning Heel Kick Achievements Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference *GDW Women's Champion 1x *SWWC Tag Team Champion 1x Future Wrestling Alliance *FWA World Tag Team Champion 1x Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Tag Team Champion 5x *Tag Team of the Year 2016 *Tag Team of the Year 2017 *Hall of Fame Class of 2017 Uprising Wrestling Alliance * UWA Cruiserweight Champion 1x Notable Feuds *Karen McBride (SWWC) *Faith De Luca (SWWC) *Tommy Rowan (FWA) *GingerNation (GCW) *Kayla Jones & Victoria Salinas (GCW) *Controversy (GCW) Notable Matches *w/Jinxy vs. Kayla Jones & Victoria Salinas vs. Controversy ; GCW Global Tag Team Championship ; Winners: Ginger Nation *w/Jinxy vs. Golden Class vs. The Lethal Marksmen vs. High Voltage vs. The Entitled ; GCW World Tag Team Championship ; Winners: Ginger Nation *w/Laurel Anne Hardy vs. Steven & Michael Bauer ; GCW World Tag Team Championship ; Winners: The Zodiac Killers *w/Laurel Anne Hardy vs. Entire Roster of FWA ; All Championships on the line ; Winners of Tag Titles: The Zodiac Killers *w/Laurel Anne Hardy vs. Golden Era ; GCW World Tag Team Championship ; Winners: '''The Zodiac Killers *w/Laurel Anne Hardy vs. Camelot ; GCW World Tag Team Championship ; '''Winners: The Zodiac Killers *w/Arcadia Chavez vs. Marie Jones & Faith De Luca ; SWWC Tag Team Championship ; Winners: Allison Lorraine & Arcadia Chavez *w/Valentina Cordova vs. Aphrodite Noel & Julia Braddock ; GDW Women's Championship ; Winner: Allison Lorraine Entrance Themes *"Holy Driver" by Killswitch Engage (2013 to 2015) *"Roar" by Katy Perry (2015 to Present) Team/Faction Memberships *'Scorched Earth:' Allison Lorraine, Arcadia Chavez, Jennifer Alan *'The Zodiac Killers:' Laurel Anne Hardy & Allison Lorraine *'#GingerNation:' Marie Annabelle Jones, Jinxy, Melody Williams, Fury, #GingerAllison Category:Female Wrestlers